Such applicators are already known, in particular from publications WO 2006/09343 and FR 2 904 923 by the Applicant.
EP 1 935 279 discloses an applicator in which the applicator member comprises a core and an external envelop that is free relatively to the core.
Metal applicator members are also known from antique applicators. In practice, metal applicator members have been abandoned in favor of applicators comprising twisted-core brushes or brushes or combs made by injection molding of a thermoplastic material, which are considered to be less aggressive.